The Power of Emotions
by readinglover120
Summary: Emma has to defeat Zelena in a final showdown, but she must sacrifice something along the way. Takes place after season 3 episode 19: "A Curious Thing".


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**This takes place after season 3 episode 19: "A Curious Thing". I hope you like it!**

**Emma's P.O.V:**

The Wicked Witch stood opposite us; me, Killian, my father, Rumpelstiltskin, and Belle.

We had a stare-down for a few moments.

"It ends here, Zelena." I declare.

"That's what you think!" Zelena says with an evil, *cough cough*, I mean wicked, laugh. She then snaps her fingers, then Killian appears right in front of her, bound by her spell.

I lunge forward, but Killian says: "Emma stop."

"But….Killian, she will kill you." I say.

"Swan, you are the only one who can defeat her. Don't waste your life, and the lives off all the people of Storybrooke, for me."

"So brave. Such a waste…" Zelena says.

I start towards Killian, then I stop in my tracks, and shed a tear.

"Emma…. It's okay." Killian says, smiling. "I love you, Emma Swan!" he yells.

"Killian!" I scream, as Zelena stabs him in the heart with a dagger.

He falls to the ground.

Zelena laughs, and then disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

I rush over to Killian, and hold his head on my lap. "Killian.." I whisper.

"Swan. I couldn't have imagined dying in the hands of anyone better." he stammers.

"Shh." I say, I want to keep him as long as I can.

Tears stream down my face.

Killian uses all of his strength to wipe them away. He smiles.

Then, he's gone.

I start to sob uncontrollably. My father rushes to my side, and holds me. But I will not let go of Killian.

"I love you too, Killian." I whisper into Killian's hair. I wish I had said it before he had died. I was so stupid!

Too many people I loved had died. First Graham, then Neal, now Killian.

"Emma, if you truly love him, True Love's Kiss will work!" David says, excitedly.

My father leaves me alone, and gives me some space.

But then I remember.

If I kiss Killian, he will be alive again. But, I will have no power. I cannot defeat the Wicked Witch. And nobody else ever will.

Every last bit of hope I had had in that last minute, deflated.

He would not want me to bring him back, only so that Zelena could terrorize us forever, with no way to stop her.

I lay Killian's head down, gently.

I want to kiss him so badly, but I can't.

I am drowning in emotions.

And there's no way out.

I suddenly feel a rush of anger come upon me, but I try to block it out. For Killian's sake. He had once told me that revenge was not the answer. I still need to stop the Witch, but not for revenge, not this time.

I stand up slowly, and take a antagonizing step away from Killian. He would want me to finish this, as soon as possible.

David approaches me, wondering why I have not kissed Killian yet. I tell him all I know, through many sobs.

David gives me a hug, but I can tell that he knows that there is not very much he can do, for all the pain that I was enduring.

David and Rumpelstiltskin pick up the unmoving body of Killian, my love.

"Please put him somewhere safe. For now." I say.

Davis nods, and they carry him away.

Rumpelstiltskin and David had placed Killian's body on the guest bed of my parents apartment. This was the safest place, since Regina had placed a protective spell on the whole apartment, for the safety of my newborn brother, Thomas.

I opened the slightly ajar door, and peer in at Killian.

I walk over to the side of the bed and sit next to him.

"I am so sorry." I whisper, then I get up and begin my mission of stopping Zelena, so that Killian's death would not be in vain.

I find Zelena, to my surprise, waiting outside on the street of my parents apartment. I approach her, and I feel ready.

"I am sorry about the pirate. Such a shame…" Zelena toys with me.

I don't say anything, I just embrace all of my emotions, and let them out, in the form of a ball of power, of magic.

Unfortunately, it only knocks the Witch down.

Zelena, in turn, sends me flying a dozen feet back.

I recover quickly.

"I guess you will never have a happy ending then. Even if you succeed in killing me, it will be too late to save your beloved Killian." Zelena taunts.

I just use all my anger to my advantage.

I once again, form a ball of power, and throw it at Zelena.

But she is only slightly affected.

Then, Killian's words come to me, "I love you!", he says.

Then it registers in my brain.

Love.

Not hate.

Love is the answer.

I think about the love I have for my parents, for my son, Henry, and most of all, I think about my love for Killian.

I open my eyes to see a huge white ball of love in my hands. I look up to see an astonished Zelena.

I hurl the magic straight at her, and she disappears into nothingness, forever.

I smile quickly at my achievement, but then I remember Killian.

I rush back into the apartment, where my parents, my new brother Thomas, Henry, Regina, Robin Hood, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, and Grumpy all wait.

"It's done. Zelena's dead" I say quietly.

Chaos enters the room, as everyone rejoices, but I do not stay.

I run up the stairs, and into the bedroom in which Killian lay.

I stare at his lifeless face for a second, then I kiss him passionately.

I am relieved and overjoyed as his eyes start to flutter open.

"Emma?" he whispers, staring me in the eyes, confused.

"I defeated her. Zelena is dead." I say excitedly. "Thank you for sacrificing yourself for us."

"I knew you had it in you. I did it for you, Emma. How did you...?" Killian says, sitting up.

"True Love's Kiss..." I say, embarrassed.

"But.." Killian starts.

But I interrupt: "Love was the answer all along. I tried to use my anger against the witch but it didn't work. Then, your words came back to me-"

"What words?" Killian asks gently.

"You said 'I love you'. I thought of all the love I had for people, then I defeated her." I explained. "Killian, I love you. I am sorry I didn't tell you before you di-" I start.

But Killian doesn't let me finish, he stands up and kisses me gently, holding the back of my head.

Then he says:

"I love you, Emma Swan."

**I hope you enjoyed this-I really enjoyed writing it! I would love feedback! Please tell me your thoughts!**

**~readinglover120**


End file.
